One Last
by Auron Belmont
Summary: DQVIII: Now Eighth and actually NOT final in a series. One last chance to bond. One last chance to heal. One last chance to put things right. One last goodbye for one character.


Columns of numbers and letters blurred as he tried to focus his vision. Pale fingers reached up to rub, as though their touch could put his eyes to rights. He sighed. The sun barely started its trek into the afternoon and already his strength failed. _It's not more than I expected. Still…I guess I wish I knew why now. Unless…hmmm._

The man reached for a handbell sitting at the corner of the desk, covered in parchment, and rang it strongly. In a manner of moments, an assistant popped her head in. A quite cute one, wearing a smock covered in finger paints. "Master Angelo? You called?"

"Tell me, Misty, how many children have we placed in homes since we started? Even including Vin, since before we got the building and the staff? I'm mildly curious."

The blonde woman chewed her lip in thought. "Well, we had that one couple take the twins yesterday. Oh, that was a lovely scene, let me tell you!" She seemed to tear up in memory. "But right. How many, including Vin? That'd be 23."

_Ah. I see why now. Then I guess this is a sign. _"Thank you, Misty. I'm going to take a bit of a nap now. But later in the day, after the children have had their devotionals, I need to have a chat with all the staff. Can you tell them all that for me?"

"Of course, Master Angelo. You do look tired. A nap is probably just the thing for you." She smiled sunnily. "I best be back to painting! Ta!"

Angelo rubbed his eyes again and stood up from his desk. Luckily for him, his bed resided in the same room as his work. _I need more than a nap, dear Misty. _His arms trembled as he lowered himself to the bed. Idly, he reached into the drawer near his bed and pulled out a faded letter. He traced the words with his fingers. _I think…I think they already know._

* * *

"Prince Akagi?"

"Hmmm? Oh, right. Did you need something?" Even though it'd been more than a year since his marriage, he still couldn't get used to the "prince" part. In his heart, he was still the palace guardsman, trying to stay humble.

"Prince, a man arrived at the castle gates claiming you had summoned him. He had a letter with your handwriting and your seal, although it predates you as prince. We had him escorted to a guest room. He's awaiting your presence." The guard, having fulfilled his duty, turned and left his workroom.

"Well, that's interesting. I wonder who they mean?" Akagi left the room and made his way to the guest quarters of the castle. The castle, really HIS castle someday, gleamed with health. You'd never know it'd been covered with vines and snarled up in a curse. If he took care of this matter, he could meet his wife for lunch. It was the least he could do for her, as he was mostly to blame for making her stay abed while her belly grew to bursting. _I hope she's only having one child…although twins are common to the family, she said. Oh Goddess! _Now, to see to this stranger…

The prince of Trodain froze at the doorway. A man sat on the edge of the bed, looking lost. An aged parchment lay clutched in his hand. Slowly, slowly he looked up and smiled slightly. "Hello, Akagi."

_No…I didn't want to be right. Not about this. _"Angelo." Silence grew so great as to create its own noise. Quietly, Akagi walked the distance to the bed and sat wordlessly next to the Templar. The older man looked so tired, from the way he carried himself to the lines in his face.

"Did he tell you? Roland? He told me, but I didn't think he told you."

"He didn't…but when I saw how he wanted to tell you more…I think I realized what it would have to mean. Angelo, what about your children?"

Angelo's eyes looked distant. "They'll be all right. We have enough funds now to last at least five years. From there on in, they're on their own. It'll have to do. I just…"

"What?" Akagi put his hand on the Templar's thin shoulder and squeezed.

"I just…I just thought I had more time than this." His body began to shake. "I just…"

The prince, with a sudden surge of tears, grabbed his companion tightly. "I didn't want to be right, but I didn't want you to face this alone."

"Oh Goddess!" It was a wail from the depths of Angelo's soul. Huge sobs wracked his body, but they were absorbed by the strength of the prince. "It's not fair. It's not fair."

"No, no it's not," Akagi said, choked with his own sorrow.

Unheeded, the parchment fell from the Templar's fingers. "Angelo," it read, "if you ever feel like you're reaching your limit, come back to Trodain. I have a feeling you won't be with us for that much longer. Don't hesitate to come to me for help."

Later that night, with the tears mostly subsided, Akagi did what any guy would do with a friend in dire need. They proceeded to get screamingly drunk on ale. "I thought I had more time," Angelo said with a slur. "He said I wouldn't live to see 30, but maybe 25. I guess not either of those."

"How do you know, though?" Akagi asked, looking into the bottom of his empty mug. "Is it a feeling or..?"

"Well, it is a bit of a feeling. Just getting through each day takes more and more energy. I finally realized why this was all happening now." Wiping his mouth, the Templar smiled wryly. "I've helped find homes for 23 children. I've been on this earth 23 years. The Goddess was waiting for me to do at least that much before calling me back." He fell on his back with a hiccup into the bed. "I'm…I'm sorry I got all…"

"No, no, I understand. You just needed to get it out. And you surprised me of a sudden, so that's why I joined you." The prince paused and rubbed his eyes. "We're both going to be so hungover."

"Probably. But that's fine. If I'm going to die here, I want to have something good and slightly embarrassing happen to me here instead of it being all doom and gloom." Faced with the real prospect of his death, it made no sense to cry any more over it. Acceptance was the only way to prevent yourself from going mad. "Are you going to send for Jessica and Yangus?"

"If you want me to. I…gave them letters when they left. They both have an idea something more is wrong with you, health wise." Akagi slid to the floor and rested his back against the bed's edge.

"Can…can you send a letter to Maella Abbey? Maybe…" and then Angelo trailed off.

The prince nodded, catching the rest of the thought. "I'll do what I can. For right now, welcome home, Angelo."

* * *

While they waited for the letters to reach their destinations, it became something of a grim, but playful hobby among Angelo, Akagi and Medea to plan things for the end of life. Nothing fancy, but he wouldn't mind resting under a tree. With flowers. "Can you think of a cozy spot like that? Goddess, it'll become one of those places young girls weep about in song or go meet their lovers in secret trysts. My legacy shall live on forever," he said, chuckling.

Once Yangus arrived at the castle, it was easier to face the disbelief of a friend and tell him gently, no, it wouldn't get better. After a bit of blubbering, Yangus joined in the hobby, claiming he'd name some item of trade or another after him.

Jessica, on the other hand, was a trifle more difficult to win over. They sat together under the moonlight, under the tree where the Templar would soon rest forever. "I see that's a nice ring you have, Jessica. I'm sure whoever he is will be blessed."

"Why didn't you tell me, you stupid git? Why hide it?" Jessica hissed.

"Would you have believed me if I told you then? And if I did, could you honestly say you'd make the same choices in your life?" Angelo replied evenly. He couldn't muster the energy to snap back at her with equal force.

"If you'd told me…maybe together we'd…"

Jessica's words stopped as Angelo held his fingers to her lips. "No. As I told you once before, it would have been an interesting match together. But ultimately, a short one. Jessica, you're younger than I am and have the gift of time. It's bad enough I have to leave the people I care about, but believe me it's even worse letting go of someone you consider your soulmate. It happened to my mother and she died in her grief.

"I suppose it could be all sorts of darkly romantic to foster a relationship, knowing that it would end at any time. But I just couldn't do that to you. And I'm not that strong. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but I've no regrets about my life. And I see you've found a nice man." Angelo smiled at her. "Tell me about him."

"Are…are you sure?" The mage looked extremely uncertain.

"I want to hear what man is insane enough to be wed to your temper."

"You git!"

Angelo laughed as Jessica proceeded to hit him in the shoulder. This is what he needed from her. For her to be his foil and his friend in all things. And to tease without mercy.

* * *

It became a waiting game with the fellowship back together. In slow degrees, the three watched their friend fade bit by bit. As much as they joked about what would happen, that everything would be fine, they each hurt to see their friend in decline and in increasing pain. Angelo himself said nothing, but bore out his remaining days with a sense of stoicism seemed at odds with his character. Or rather, his temper belonged to that man who had the strength to wield it. This quieter, more serene Angelo let things flow.

He also stayed his days indoors and abed, reading or lightly dozing, but he didn't begrudge his friends for the need to walk about and socialize. "It's not as though you can't find me when I come back," he'd said dryly.

So it was that the prince, the trader and the mage sat on the front lawn, chatting up with some palace staff. They were among the first to see the guards deliver Marcello to the front gates. Without pretense, the tall scowling man stalked his way over to their group and threw a note at the ground. "What are these lies you've written here?" he said.

"Oh, I'm glad you finally got that letter, Marcello. You're a difficult man to find," Akagi said calmly.

"I asked you a question! Why did you send these lies to the abbey? Is this some kind of trick you've schemed with my brother?" Marcello shouted.

"They ain't lies, you tosser," Yangus grumbled. "I wish he woulda let your hand go."

"As do I," Jessica added, sneering. "You always did think highly of yourself. But Angelo wanted at least a letter sent out."

Marcello took turns looking at all of them. Whatever he saw in their eyes stifled any words in his mouth.

"You can visit him, if you like, but if you cause trouble to him, I will throw you out of my kingdom," the prince said.

* * *

The guards treated him politely as they guided him down the hall to the guest quarters. Marcello didn't need the note anymore to recall the words: "Marcello, I hope this reaches you in some way or form. You should know your brother will not live that much longer. I know you hate each other, but even so, he wanted me to write this letter on his behalf. If you can't visit him, at least pray for him, as a Templar."

_I will expose this lie and be done with him!_

For two years and more he'd prepared a speech in his mind in case he ever did meet his accursed brother again. Opening the door, he took a breath to begin his recital…and stopped, his speech aborted.

Who was this wasted thing abed? With hallows at the cheeks and an unhealthy pallor to his skin? Thin and tired and breathing with some effort and eyes closed with some private pain?

Marcello stood quietly for long moments, watching the figure on the bed stir in restless slumber. Numbness settled in his heart, stilling the ever-present anger in his soul. At a loss at what to do, he finally decided to pull up a chair to the bedside and watch Angelo sleeping.

"Who are you?" he murmured.

Angelo's eyes fluttered open, but they didn't seem to recognize their surroundings. "Roland," he said groggily.

_He must think he's still in a dream, _Marcello though before his brother spoke again. "You can't tell my brother I have this. He'll make my life more of a hell then it already is. Did you see how I won that duel? He'll throw me out."

Unease prickled through the former captain's scalp. "Of course I won't. But what do you have?"

"You told me…" Angelo's voice faded. "Said I have to stop being a Templar. The chronic wasting disease. But I can't stop. What will I do with my life? This abbey's all I have. I wish I didn't have to fear him, but he'll ruin me if he finds out."

_The duel…I remember the duel. I wanted to kill him that day for winning. But I thought of something better. I wished him unspeakable agony and a slow death. And I prayed to the Goddess it would happen._

And so it was Marcello found himself looking at the frail form of his brother, wasting away. He'd prayed for such a thing to happen and the Goddess answered his prayers. His brother would die soon and he'd be free of the shadow of that family.

But somehow, having his prayers come true didn't ease his soul any. In fact, he felt something break inside. _Why did I wish this? This isn't…this doesn't solve anything… _For the first time in his life, Marcello felt horrified at his fondest wish come true.

"What have I done?" he whispered. His eyes stung. He'd wished his brother death and hell on earth and apparently he'd succeeded in doing both. And he realized why.

_If with all his heart he'd hated me as much as I thought he did and as much as I thought I did, it wouldn't have mattered what I did or said. But he saved me because for a moment I was kind to him. He let me batter his body and his soul and clung to that moment of kindness. The only way he could be hurt is if he loved me all along._

"mmm…Marcello?" Wakefulness stirred in Angelo once more. He blinked and tried to sit up. "You're…you're really here?"

Marcello turned his tear streaked face to the bed and felt transfixed by his brother's eyes. His eyes. As though time slipped back without his knowing, the dirty urchin looking up with wavering hope still looked up inside the man's gaze.

Marcello knew how the moment in the past ended, with him snarling at a small child. With this moment, right now…

"I am," he answered quietly. "You don't look very well."

Angelo turned his gaze away. "I suppose you've heard. I just wanted to see you one last time. You don't have to stay."

Marcello felt the past and the present play at the same time in his brain. In doing so, small realizations built up. Angelo, he realized, hadn't known about Marcello's existence at the abbey. When he looked up with hope, all he saw was someone who promised safety. Someone to trust and take care of him. And somehow, despite all their animosity built up by time, this fact hadn't changed.

_Goddess…why am I so stupid? _He knew how the past ended. And he knew the result of that. With this moment, right now…Marcello reached across the distance to his brother, from the chair to the bed and from the first meeting to the present, and enfolded him in a strong embrace. "I'll stay."

As he felt Angelo shake with emotion and cling to him despite the weakness in his body, the last realization of all pained him the most. The only person who'd put up the hate and the shadow of the aristocratic family was himself. Angelo never said anything. So really, the only person Marcello hated…was himself.

* * *

All five of them spent a brilliant afternoon together. As though the reconciliation lent his heart wings and his body energy, Angelo seemed his old self. Almost fussily Marcello appointed himself caretaker of his brother, wheeling him about in an odd contraption of a chair with wheels, so he wouldn't strain himself trying to walk. They laughed and chatted and it seemed as though the five of them should have been a team from the very beginning.

The merriment lasted that evening in Angelo's room. The Templar rested in bed while his four friends continued their conversation and drinking.

"You know, I'm quite glad I missed out on your temper," Marcello said dryly, a mirror image of his brother's dry manner.

"You're just a big a git as he is!" Jessica snapped, smacking him on the arm.

"I'm not sure. Angelo's been known for some interesting behavior. We'd have to see if insanity runs in the family," Akagi said, snickering.

"I dunno, guv. Hard t' say, really. What d' you think, Angelo?" Yangus asked the figure at the bed. Something stilled in the room. "Angelo?"

* * *

Blackness. And then…he appeared. Rhapthorne! Not as the defeated, but as someone strong and ready to cause trouble to the world again. "Why don't you come for me, little knight? Aren't you angry I'm the one who killed you?"

Hatred. Rage.

"If you have any courage, come for me!"

HATRED!

"Angelo…Angelo…"

Echoes in the dark. A name. Yes, his name. Said by people. He could remember that much. People…no, his friends. That was Jessica.

"Goodbye, my friend." Akagi.

"You be waitin' for us when it's our turn, all right?" Yangus.

"No! Don't listen to them! Listen to me!" Rhapthorne seemed desperate for him to give into anger. Was it because he helped destroy this creature that he had the power to bring him back? Is that what it was?

"Angelo, may the divine protection of the Goddess be with your soul on its journey to her side."

_Oh yes. That's right Marcello. That's where I have to go._

He turned his back on the screaming visage of the lord of darkness and saw a path light the darkness, leading to some stairs. The screams faded as he walked up the lengthy flight of steps to a door. He felt odd. He thought he should be weak, but he didn't feel the tug of his frail body any longer. Curious, he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

* * *

As was his wish, Angelo was buried under the tree on Trodain's grounds. Unexpected and unplanned in his wishes was his brother giving the eulogy. It was said not a dry eye could be seen at the service as his brother lamented the fact he only knew his brother for one day, being so clouded with hatred for all the rest.

But life did go on for the living. Everyone had their own lives to lead. Yangus, true to form, did end up selling a popular item, a simple jewelry set called Angel's Tears. Marcello, to everyone's surprise, took over the administration of Angelo's orphanage. Jessica married Harper and eventually had twins, two boys named Alistair and Angelo. Akagi and Medea had a lovely girl named Troicia, breaking the practice of only naming male heirs after the kingdom.

Curious enough in the kingdom of Trodain was its tendency to attract children looking for homes. Children up and down would swear a man with silver hair would lead them to safety and once inside the gates, the man would simply not be there anymore. Though many would scoff at the fancies of children, a few of them knew the truth and felt lightened.

He was watching over them. They'd all be together soon. Someday.

The End


End file.
